Catify
by umbreonblue
Summary: Due to an experiment, Hoshitani now had cat ears and a tail.


One day… Hoshitani was forced to try an experimental tea created by the Nayuki Twins. It tasted terrible, but had an interesting side effect.

"Ah. You're cat now…" Tsumugi says.

"Eh?!" Hoshitani yells, then looks in the mirror. Certainly, he's got brown cats ears and a tail.

Of course, keeping this a secret would be impossible, so he just showed up to practice with his cat features. Team Otori's response is about what you might expect.

Tengenji cooed over him, wanting to touch him, but Hoshitani backed away immediately. Tsukigami asked what happened while Nayuki fussed over him. Kuga is silent, as usual.

Hoshitani explained what happened. Nayuki, of course, apologized for his sisters, but Hoshitani said it was fine. That this may not be permanent.

Then Otori came in. Once he saw Hoshitani with cat ears, he asked what happened. After hearing that, he laughed.

Tengenji took the opportunity to sneak up on Hoshitani to try to touch his ears. Of course, the ears in question moved with his proximity, and Hoshitani ran.

Then, Kuga pulled on his tail, dragging him back. Hoshitani whimpered, and looked at him with sparkling eyes, "Nyan…That hurts…"

Kuga immediately lets go of his tail, blushing slightly, leaving Hoshitani to run behind Otori.

Otori smiles, and pets his head, scratching his ears, "You OK?"

Hoshitani purrs, "Yeah…just…keep doing that," he leans into Otori's touch, which amazes the rest of the team while also making them slightly uncomfortable.

"Let's start practice, shall we?" Otori says with a smile, and they all start practice.

* * *

After practice, Hoshitani stayed behind, leaving him alone with Otori.

The look Hoshitani shot at Otori was one that begged for more pets. Otori simply smiles as he pets his kohai, hearing him purr again.

Then, he decides to stroke his tail, which got Hoshitani to yelp, "Nyan!" Hoshitani put a hand to his mouth, blushing in embarrassment.

Otori smirks, stroking his tail a few more times, Hoshitani trying to keep it in. "C'mon. Let out your voice," he whispers low into Hoshitani's cat ear, which only gets Hoshitani to moan, "Nyan~…St-stop~…"

Otori, of course, doesn't stop, more like he continues teasing him, hearing his kohai purr and mewl like a cat in heat.

Hoshitani pulls him into a kiss on the lips, wrapping his tail around his senpai, pleasantly surprising Otori, who only smiles as he kisses back.

Then there's a poof, and when they part their lips, they blink. "Your ears and tail are gone," Otori says.

"Really?" Hoshitani asks. Otori nods. They're both silent for a moment before Hoshitani asks, "Still want to…"

Otori kisses him as a response, which Hoshitani happily smiles into.

* * *

After hearing what happened that transformed Hoshitani back to normal, the Nayuki Twins decided to lock up the rest of their experiment as well as the recipe.

Meanwhile, once Otori graduated, Hoshitani kind of moved in with him as they became boyfriends.

* * *

Omake:

When in his bedroom, Otori notices on the desk, were Hoshitani's treasures. He smiles, then accidentally knocked over the Shadow & Lights script. Picking it up, he notices that a picture fell out.

It was a picture of himself when he was in middle school. It was then that Hoshitani walked in the room, having just showered.

"Hoshitani…" Otori says with a calm face but threatening smile, "Why do you have this?" He holds up the picture.

"Ah… Uh… Nayuki found it when we visited the middle school, and he gave it me. I was told that it was you before I saw it, and…" Hoshitani rambles, "I never got the chance to return it."

He asks shyly, "Am I in trouble?"

Otori just sighs, "No, Hoshitani. It's fine. I kind of overreacted."

Hoshitani nods before asking, "Ne, are there any pictures of you in the dress?"

Otori's eyebrow twitches, " **No**. I burned all those."

Hoshitani asks, "What about data?"

"Deleted," Otori answers.

"Eh~ But, I wanted to see!" Hoshitani whines.

Otori shakes his head before kissing him, "Never."

Then, a miracle happened. A picture of Otori in a dress, as Miss Otori, showed up in the mail the next morning.

Hoshitani's eyes sparkled at the picture, "Wah~!" while Otori was glaring daggers, vowing to punish who had sent this. Unfortunately, there was no return address nor the name of who sent it, so Otori settled for payback at a later date, and if he finds out who sent it. For now.


End file.
